Androide 21
by vmpink
Summary: Cuando Trunks altero un poco el futuro al advertir a Goku del ataque de los androides, no creyó que provocaría una alteración tan terrible como esta. Entre los famosos tres años antes de la llegada de los androides ocurrió algo que jamas debió haber ocurrido, algo que deberán arreglar, pero ¿es posible que esa alteración tan grave tenga arreglo? VxB/Universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

La historia va a estar escrita desde distintos puntos de vista. Como es mi primera historia me gustaría que dejaran reviews diciéndome si les gusta o no la historia, no importa que sean anónimos, me ayuda a mejorar cuando tengo que escribir historias o capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

POV General

En la Corporación Cápsula se encontraban como siempre dos personas peleando otra vez, solo que esta vez parecía ser una pelea demasiado fuerte.

Pov Bulma

-¡YA NO SE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES VEGETA! ¡TE HE DADO TODO LO QUE HAS PEDIDO Y NUNCA TE HE NEGADO NADA! PERO AHORA QUE SOY YO LA QUE PIDE ALGO NO HACES NADA MÁS QUE HERIRME CON TUS PALABRAS COMO SIEMPRE HACES, YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS.- estaba tratando de contenerme y no llorar, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible, el dolor era demasiado.

Cuando fui con Vegeta para darle la noticia de mi embarazo nunca creí oír tales palabras de desprecio hacia mí, cada palabra que soltaba era un cuchillo mas que se clavaba es mi corazón, lleno de odio y rencor que solo hacía que me cuestionara mas en que me había equivocado con él. Vegeta se mantenía mirándome fijamente sin expresión alguna más que su mirada de indiferencia con ese ceño fruncido, preparándose para herirme con sus palabras como siempre hacía.

-Sinceramente mujer me sorprende que hayas pensado que alguna vez me importaste, solo fuiste un accidente y una simple noche de placer al igual que ese mocoso que llevas dentro, mi único objetivo siempre ha sido superar a Kakaroto, matarlo y después acabar con este miserable planeta para coronarme como el más fuerte del universo, aún sabiendo esto te metiste conmigo, eras una idiota y te entregaste sola a mí.- Parecía fuera de sí, podía ver todo su odio hacia mí y me estaba matando lentamente.- Ese mocoso no es más que un híbrido, una vergüenza para la raza Saiyajin que nunca debió existir. Creí que eras inteligente así como decías ser, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres incluso tan idiota como los insectos de tus amigos. Ahora si quieres conservar un poco de dignidad haz algo inteligente y dame una nave, volveré para pelear con los Androides, es la única obligación que me interesa en este planeta.

Deje de mirarlo, ya no lo vería, no se merecía ver mis lagrimas por él, solo seguiría burlándose de mí por ser tan idiota, y tenía razón, yo era una idiota, idiota por confiar en él al invitarlo a mi casa, idiota por haberme entregado a él, idiota por creer que podría cambiar un poco por lo menos por mí. Lo pensé dos veces antes de abrir la boca para después volver a cerrarla, ya no había nada más que decir. Tratando de salvar mi inexistente orgullo que descansaba en el frío suelo a los pies de Vegeta me retire de la habitación, sentí su mirada seguirme hasta que desaparecí de su vista, para siempre. No iría a entregarle yo la nave, lo haría mi padre, yo ya no tenía las fuerzas para poder hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Me dirigí hacia el laboratorio de mi padre, el se encontraba mirando unos planos de un proyecto que estaba planeando para mejorar las cápsulas, la idea no estaba concretada al igual que los planos, capaz podría distraerme pensando en eso una vez que Vegeta se marchara al espacio.<p>

-Papá necesito que me hagas un favor.- No quería que mi padre se diera cuenta de mi estado, pero al parecer había fallado ya que parecía haberlo notado, aunque no dijo nada sobre mi aspecto.

-Dime linda ¿Qué necesitas?- Mi padre siempre demostraba ser comprensivo y atento, nunca se había metido en los temas míos y de Vegeta, el ya entendía que yo ya no era una niña sino que ya era una mujer adulta que podía hacerse cargo de sus problemas, bueno, casi todos sus problemas.

-¿Te acuerdas de la última nave en la que hemos estando trabajando? La que tiene el sistema de combustible ilimitado.- Me ponía mal tener que pedirle esa nave a mi padre, era una cosa especial en la que habíamos estado trabajando por mucho tiempo, era una lástima que nunca fuéramos a tener la oportunidad de usarla. Como si las miradas dijeran todo mi padre dijo algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Vegeta ha decidido irse al espacio y necesita una nave verdad?- Soltó un suspiro cansado, no parecía sorprendido por mi pedido- Mas tarde se la entregare, debo suponer que tampoco quieres verlo.- Me miro fijamente a lo que yo solo baje la cabeza. El se paró de su silla atrayéndome a un abrazo que yo con mucho gusto acepte, hace tanto tiempo que no me daban uno y de verdad lo estaba necesitando.- No importa lo que pase siempre voy a apoyarte cariño, tenlo en cuenta, no te preocupes por esa nave, tenemos mucho tiempo, construiremos una nave nueva y mejor, porque siempre todo se puede perfeccionar.- su comentario me saco una sonrisa, yo siempre había sido perfeccionista, y ahora sé de dónde lo había sacado.

-Gracias papá,y si no te molesta iré a darme una ducha.- me retire dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya no podía seguirme preocupando por Vegeta, ahora iba a ser madre y nadie me quitaría esa felicidad, tenía asuntos que resolver y no podía permitirme abandonar mis actividades por una amarga ilusión.

* * *

><p><span>POV Vegeta<span>

No podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer idiota, no se había volteado a verme, simplemente se había girado para irse. Esperaba que me respondiera, que me siguiera la pelea, pero no lo hizo, eso me molesto, no entiendo porque pero me molesto. La única forma de convertirme en un Super Saiayajin era olvidándome de la mujer y de todos esos estúpidos sentimientos que solo me volvían débil, mañana me iría al espacio a entrenar y una vez logrado mi cometido volvería por los androides, esa mujer y su estúpido mocoso no me interesaban en lo absoluto.

Uno de los únicos lugares en los que podía permitirme pensar y relajarme era la ducha, siempre me dedicaba a pensar en cómo había cambiado mi vida por culpa de esa mujer. Cuando salí recordé que no había comido nada y tendría que ver la molesta cara de la mujer y su familia, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que al salir del baño estaba toda la comida servida en una mesa frente a mi cama. También había una pequeña caja de metal apoyada en el pie de la cama. Me acerque y al abrirla y me encontre con que habían cinco cápsulas y una nota que obviamente pude notar que no era la letra de la mujer sino la de su padre.

"_Vegeta aquí te dejo cinco cápsulas, estas cápsulas son todo lo que necesitarás en el espacio hasta la llegada de los androides, a continuación te dejo los usos de cada una:_

_Roja: en esta cápsula se encuentra tu nave, es un modelo especial que tiene un tanque de combustible ilimitado, no se te agotará el tanque así tu entrenamiento no se verá interrumpido por falta de combustible. También funciona como maquina de gravedad así puedes entrenar si lo necesitas._

_Azul: Acá están tus trajes de entrenamiento, tanto es esta cápsula como en la nave se encuentra una cantidad de trajes que quiero creer que te durarán para tu viaje. Logre hacer que el material de los trajes fuera mas resistente por lo tanto no necesitaras cambiar de traje tan seguido._

_Tanto la cápsula amarilla como la verde contienen comida, se que los Saiyajin son una raza que necesita de mucho alimento para poder entrenar, así que he tratado de poner la mayor cantidad de comida posible._

_Negra: Aunque no creo que los necesites, te construí unos cuantos robots para que puedas entrenar._

_Espero que tengas un buen viaje y no te preocupes, el mecanismo de la nave sigue siendo igual a los otros modelos por lo tanto no tendrás problemas para usarla._

_Dr. Briefs "_

Al parecer ella no quiere verme, al pensar en eso una sensación rara me agarro, como si estuviera sintiendo ¿dolor? Ja, claro que no, a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo esa mujer tonta. Si no quería verme eso a mi no me importaba.

* * *

><p><span>Al otro día<span>

Por un momento había tenido la idea de que ella vendría a despedirme, a pedirme que no me vaya, así podría ver su cara llena de lagrimas en el momento de mi partida, cosa que no paso. No había nadie, ni la madre de la mujer, ni su padre, menos la mujer, era como si mi ida les fuera indiferente a todos, pero a mí que me importaba, tenía que cumplir mi objetivo de vencer a Kakaroto, no podía permitirme pasar mas tiempo en este estúpido planeta.

Active la cápsula y apareció una gran nave que me sorprendió, era tan diferente a las otras naves que había visto de la CC, parecía pequeña, pero al entrar me di cuenta que de pequeña no tenía nada, eran dos pisos, el primero era la habitación, digna de un príncipe como yo, y el segundo piso asumí que sería el centro de control de la nave y el salón de entrenamiento. Mire por última vez a la Corporación Cápsula esperando ver a la mujer asomada por lo menos a una de las ventanas, nada, quise pensar que ella no estaba en la casa pero me equivoque a sentir su ki, ella simplemente no quería verme. Fruncí el ceño y cerré la puerta de la Nave para poder perderme en el espacio sin mirar atrás.

Pov Bulma

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y solté un par de lagrimas al escuchar el ruido de la nave despegar, allí iba, la persona a la que alguna vez creí amar, la que se estaba llevando mi corazón, pero que ahora debería tratar de olvidar, por mi bien y por el de mi bebe, solo quedaría como un amargo recuerdo mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o queres compartir tu opinión sobre la historia pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o dejarme un review, como ya dije antes me ayuda a corregir los capítulos y ser mejor escritora. Este capitulo es un poco mas largo, los primeros capítulos son introductorios, si pudiera no los escribiría pero de esa forma gran parte de la historia estaría incompleta, así que entiendo que puedan ser un poco aburridos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

POV Bulma

A pesar de haber jurado mantenerme fuerte tras la ida de Vegeta, los primeros días fueron un infierno para mí, lloraba todo el tiempo, no comía casi nada y no quería salir de mi habitación. Ya habían pasado 3 días y mi estado no mejoraba, y aunque sabía que no podía seguir estando así no podía hacer otra cosa, en este momento mi corazón destrozado había tomado el control de mis acciones, no mi sentido común.

Así es como me encontraba en este momento, llorando en mi cama por una ilusión que jamás se hubiera vuelto realidad, había sido muy ilusa en creer que Vegeta se quedaría a formar una familia conmigo, a él no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera convertirse en un un Super Saiyajin, matar a Goku y ser el más fuerte del universo, el amor y una familia eran cosas que a él no le importaban, y ese pensamiento me lastimaba aun mas.

-Hija, encontré un lugar en el que venden unos pastelitos muy ricos, ¿No te gustaría probar unos y decirme que te parecen?- Se sentó en uno de los costados de mi cama apoyando la bandeja con pastelitos a su lado. Yo no respondí, no estaba de ánimos para comer.- Mira que si no comes bien mi nieto no nacerá fuerte y guapo.- Tampoco le conteste, solo quería que se fuera, pero al parecer irse no era una de sus opciones.- Bulma, hija, sé que no aparento ser la más atenta de las madres y con mucha frecuencia actúo como si no supiera lo que está pasando.- Hizo una pausa y yo levante la cabeza sorprendida por la forma en la que me estaba hablando, por primera vez en años parecía hablar seriamente.-No sé lo que habrá pasado entre el apuesto Vegeta y tu, tampoco me voy a meter en su relación, pero no puedes dejar que tus problemas afecten al niño o niña que llevas, no tienes que dejar que tus emociones te controlen, debes controlar tus emociones, demuéstrame que sigues siendo esa mujer fuerte que siempre presumiste ser.- Respire profundo y me senté en mi cama para agarrar uno de los pastelitos.

-Ya no sé si sigo siendo esa mujer fuerte mamá.- Solté un suspiro cansado para luego darle una mordida al pastelito, mi madre tenía razón, estos pastelitos eran deliciosos, pero no lo suficiente como para alegrarme el día.- Desde que Vegeta se fue no tengo ánimos para hacer algo, siento como si se hubiera llevado una parte de mi al espacio.- Era la verdad, me sentía incompleta, que decepcionante era saber que el que tenía esa parte de mí que me faltaba no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Ay mi niña.- atrayéndome a un abrazo para luego mirarme.- No dejes que un hombre te amargue la vida, tú no eres así, ¿Acaso te gustaría que cuando Vegeta volviese te viera en este estado?- a decir verdad claro que no quería, yo quería que cuando volviese me viera y se diera cuenta que puedo vivir sin él, que me viera como la mujer fuerte que me gustaba presumir que era, que me deseara y que me amara, aunque eso último era algo que jamás sucedería.

-¿Sabes qué?- Di un salto brusco de la cama, lo que hizo que mi madre se sobresaltara- Tienes razón, no dejaré que ningún hombre me afecte.- A medida que decía esto sacaba de mi armario uno de mis conjuntos favoritos, a pesar de estar embarazada de un mes mi panza todavía no se hacía notar por lo que mi cuerpo seguía intacto.- ¡Porque soy la gran Bulma Briefs! Ahora iremos al centro comercial mamá, necesito comprar cosas para mí y para mi bebe.- Al decir eso no solo una alegría mi invadió, si no que al parecer a mi madre también le agrado escuchar eso ya que una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a aplaudirme.

* * *

><p>Una vez que me bañe y cambie, me acerqué a un espejo para ver cómo era mi estado, y lo que vi me alegro bastante. No habían rastros que delataran que había estado llorando estos últimos días, aunque parecía haber perdido un poco de peso, lo cual era un poco peligroso para el bebe, lo único que me molestaba era ese viejo corte de cabello, ya me había aburrido de él, si quería renovarme y concentrarme en mi misma y en mi bebe tenía que hacer un cambio a todo, desde mi aspecto hasta mi ropa ¿Y quién era mejor para ayudarme con esto que mi mamá?<p>

Cuando me dirigía a buscar las llaves del coche una noticia llamo mi atención, había habido un choque en cadena unas calles antes del centro comercial, nos sería imposible llegar en auto allí. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi madre para informarle el cambio de planes.

-Mamá, iremos en la aeronave, escuché en la tele que las calles están con mucho tráfico.- Al no escuchar ninguna queja por su parte, busque las llaves y nos dirigimos a la aeronave para salir para el centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegamos nos encontramos con que no había espacio para estacionar, así que simplemente encapsulé la aeronave para guardarla en mi bolso, siempre que iba al centro comercial tanto mi madre como yo, llevábamos un par de cápsulas en caso de excedernos con las compras, así de esa forma podríamos llevarlo todo sin tener que cargar con mucho peso, no solíamos ir muy seguido de compras, pero cuando íbamos, no había forma de detenernos cuando se trataba de ropa y descuentos.<p>

Decidimos ir tienda por tienda según el orden en el que las veíamos, no teníamos apuro alguno. Entrabamos a la tienda, agarrábamos todo lo que podíamos y nos metíamos en el probador para después ir a buscar más cosas. Así fue por un largo rato entre tienda y tienda, riéndonos, hasta que mi madre entro en una casa de ropa masculina para comprarle unos regalos a mi padre, mientras ella veía la ropa no pude evitar mirar un traje que tenía puesto uno de los maniquíes, no era ni muy formal ni muy informal, era perfecto, rápidamente una imagen de Vegeta vestido con ese traje me desconcertó y no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo excitante que me imaginé que se vería, con ese saco que seguro haría resaltar sus músculos y ese ceño fruncido que tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba. Cuando volví a la realidad admiré el traje una vez más y me decidí por comprarlo, no sé porque lo hice, pero lo compré, esa sola ilusión de verlo usar ese traje fue todo lo que había necesitado para impulsarme a comprarlo, probablemente me arrepentiría más tarde, pero eso ya no importaba.

Seguimos con las compras un poco mas hasta que llegamos a una tienda para bebes, de pronto sentí como una felicidad inexplicable me abrazaba y me abalancé corriendo hasta la tienda, veía los diferentes modelitos y me enternecía con solo ver el tamaño diminuto de las cosas, y pensar que dentro de poco tendría que comprar este tipo de cosas más seguido me emocionaba aun mas. Era imposible contar la cantidad de zapatitos, ropas y juguetes que habíamos comprado tanto para niña como para niño, cada tienda tenía cosas hermosas. Mi madre se veía que estaba muy emocionada por ser abuela, no hacía otra cosa que hablar de lo guapo que seria y todas las cosas que le compraría, entre otras cosas.

Cuando terminamos con las cosas del bebe encapsulamos todas las bolsas y nos dirigimos a la peluquería, mi mama solo quería retocarse un poco su peinado ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho probar diferentes estilos como a mí. Nos atendieron enseguida cuando reconocieron quien era, esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas de ser famosa, que no tenía que esperar la mayoría de las veces para que me atendieran a los lugares a los que iba.

-Hola Bulma, ya te estaba extrañando por aquí.- reconocí esa voz al instante y rápidamente voltee en su dirección.

-¡Misami! Hace como un año que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?- La verdad era que desde que Vegeta se había quedado en la CC había estado todo el tiempo pendiente de él, de preparar su comida, de construir los robots y reparar la máquina de gravedad todo el tiempo para que el principito pudiera entrenar, no había tenido tiempo para ver a mis amigas, con suerte había tenido tiempo para mi, capaz ya era momento de recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Seguimos hablando un poco más de nuestras vidas. Le expliqué que quería que mi cabello volviera a ser lacio como siempre había sido, pero que no lo quería tan largo y tampoco lo quería muy corto, a la altura de los hombros era perfecto. Misami siempre era la encargada de cambiarme de estilo, tenía un gran talento con las tijeras y cada vez que me hacía un corte me encantaba. Mientras ella empezó a hacer su magia con mi cabello, seguimos hablando animadamente hasta que le di la noticia de mi embarazo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz por ti Bulma!- Me dio un fuerte abrazo para seguir hablando.- No puedo esperar para conocerlo muy pronto, estoy segura de que será un bebe hermoso.- Todo iba muy bien hasta que finalmente pregunto algo que no estaba preparada para responder.- Y dime Bulma ¿Quién es él padre?- rápidamente su cara de emoción cambio erasa una de molestia, imaginando quien podría ser el padre.- No me digas que estas embarazada del idiota de Yamcha.- Ella sabía al igual que yo qué tipo de hombre era Yamcha, de mujer en mujer dejando corazones rotos por todos los lugares, en otras palabras era un mujeriego. Siempre que peleábamos por sus salidas casuales con otras chicas, yo llegaba muy molesta a la peluquería para cambiarme el corte de cabello y me quedaba toda la hora llorando y quejándome del idiota que tenia de novio. Sinceramente no podía imaginarme una familia con Yamcha.

-No, no es de Yamcha- bajé la cabeza un momento pensando bien en lo que diría.- Simplemente es el resultado de una travesura que nunca debió pasar, al padre no le interesa en lo absoluto que yo este embarazada.- Aunque no me gustase decirlo era la verdad.- En otras palabras, soy madre soltera.- Misami bajo la cabeza arrepentida por haber preguntado sobre el padre de mi hijo, pero yo no me sentía triste, en realidad, no sentía nada.

-¿Sabes? No tiene nada de malo ser madre soltera.- Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.- Puedes cuidar del bebe tu sola, sabes que tienes a tus padres para todo lo que necesitas y si lo que necesitas es una amiga ya sabes dónde estoy.- Me alegro escuchar esas palabras, capaz no necesitaría tanto a Vegeta como yo creía.- Sola o con el padre, serás una gran madre.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a casa después del agotador día de compras notamos que ya era de noche, habíamos estado tan distraídas que no habíamos notado la hora que era, debía admitir que se sentía bien estar distraída, estar ajena a la realidad al menos un día. Activé las cápsulas con las compras y programé unos robots para que subieran las mías y las del bebe a mi habitación y las de mi madre a la suya. Mi mamá se dirigió a hacer la cena y me ofrecí a ayudarla pero ella se negó diciéndome que me veía muy cansada y era la verdad, necesitaba dormir bien ya que estas últimas noches no había podido dormir muy bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Me di una ducha rápida para después ponerme mi pijama. Cansada, me tire en mi cama a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy, la conversación con mi madre, las compras, las palabras de Misami en la peluquería. Tal vez tenían razón y estaba mejor sin Vegeta a mi lado, por más que lo necesitara empezaba a dudar sobre si él hubiera sido el padre que yo quería, lo más seguro es que ignoraría a la presencia del bebe, ya que un príncipe Saiyajin no podía tener hijos híbridos debido a que era una deshonra para su raza, solo se limitaría a entrenar para ser más fuerte y seguiría aprovechándose de todo lo que le daba. Aunque aún mantenía la esperanza de que volviera y formara una familia conmigo, no lo esperaría para siempre, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que lo amaba.<p>

Ya estaba decidida, esperaría por Vegeta hasta la llegada de los androides en un año, pero no más, si él decidía volver a irse tras derrotar a los androides no lo detendría, el se iría a hacer su vida y yo reharía la mía con otra persona por más que me doliera en el alma, en caso de que quisiera quedarse, lo recibiría con todo el amor que pudiera ofrecerle. No sabía que podría pasar, pero pasara lo que pasara tendría que aceptar la verdad. No obligaría a Vegeta a quedarse en la Tierra. Pero cuando volviéramos a vernos yo ya no sería la misma mujer idiota que había caído ante él.

-Nos vemos en un año, mi príncipe.- Y con esas últimas palabras caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
